Let's be friends!
by TrueDespair
Summary: Mostly AU for obvious reasons. Kobato is going into a new home after her foster parent died. will she overcome the obstacles with her new friends or will she be pulled into depression? -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Okay, i shouldn't even _begin_ another multi-chapter story and a crossover no less but the plot bunny was eating my head! T__T so here you go~! I'll try to update this story as best as I can~! ^__^

**Warning: Kobato and Ioryogi might be a bit OOC because it's the first time writing them. ^__^;**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~! ^__^  
**

* * *

Prologue: A new life, a new chance of happiness

* * *

_**Now entering into Horitsuba City, Now entering into Horitsuba City. Passengers please let others exit the train before entering. Thank you.**_

A girl of fourteen smiled brightly as she got up from her seat and walked out of the double doors of the train and into the station. She watched as the train she was on pass through the station and out of sight. She then paid her ticket at one of the tellers and exited the front doors of the building. Before her was a bustling place filled with speeding cars, fast-paced people and colorful scenery.

She gasped happily. "Oh! This is such a nice city isn't it Ioryogi-san?" There was no response. Confused, she looked into her bag and peak into it. "Ioryogi-san?" The bag turned out to be empty. She looked left and right in slight worry. "Gee, I wonder where he went."

"DOBATO!"

Kobato jumped as she turned around to see Ioryogi breathing heavily while glaring at her with glowing eyes. "Iroyogi-san!" She exclaimed happily.

"DON'T BE SO FREAKING HAPPY DOBATO! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND AGAIN!" He then emitted a huge gulf of fire from his mouth; burning Kobato in the process."

"AHHHH!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry Iroyogi-san." Kobato said pitifully while still feeling the after-effects of the flames.

The plushy grunted angrily in the bag while taking out an envelope. He took it out with a straight face. "Here; read what's inside, Kobato."

Kobato took the envelope and open it. She took out a letter and a photo. She unfolded the paper and began to read its contents.

_Dear precious child Kobato,_

_If you are reading this then that means I have passed away. I'm very sorry to have left you behind in this world. But fear not for I have provided something for you during my last days of life. Inside this envelope is a photo of one of my dear friends who I have been in contact with until recently. He will take care of you from now on. He also has a beloved and a family with him. You have told me that you wanted some siblings to play with. Now's your chance. I also leave Iorogi in your care so you won't be terribly alone. I hope you both will get along well. Please don't forget what I have taught you. Now make the best of your new life and remember that I'll always be watching you from above. Take care, my dear Kobato. _

_-Ashura Celes._

Kobato lowered the letter with a sigh. "Ashura-sama is really a nice man huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah right. What a stupid man; leaving me with you of all people. I could be half-way around the world but no I'm stuck in this stuffed dog form with you!" Ioryogi halfheartedly complained.

Laughing, Kobato added a bit of a skip in her step. "Don't worry Ioryogi-san, I'm sure you'll see your other friends again~!"

"WHO SAID THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!?" Ioryogi loudly argued while blushing slightly.

Seemingly ignoring him, Kobato took a small piece of paper from the envelope and look over the writing. "Now let's see; _4581 Outo drive_. Now where's that?"

"Oi Kobato."

"Maybe if I turn a left there…no wait maybe on the right!"

"Oi! Kobato!"

"Wait, I know! Maybe if I ask someone maybe I can-----"

"OI!"

Kobato looked at Ioryogi with an innocent look. "Yes?"

Ioryogi sighed as he used his plushy arm to point ahead. "We're right in front of the place."

"Eh?" She looked ahead and sure enough there it was; right in front of her.

It was a fairly huge house filled with flowers, a porch, and a quaint little driveway with a SUV parked on it.

Kobato clasped her hands and sighed happily. "Wow what a beautiful home! Isn't it grand Ioryogi-san?"

Ioryogi scoffed. "Looks like a boring piece of junk to me."

Pouting; Kobato walked towards the front of the house and almost knocked on the door. She stopped herself though; unsure of what to do. "Ioryogi-san? What's going to happen to us now?"

Sighing, Ioryogi shook his head. "Well Kobato we can sit here just wondering about the outcomes or we can suck it up and knock on the damn door!"

Kobato nodded. "You're right. Okay; here I go." She knocks on the door. She smiled brightly. "From now on; I will do my best!"

Ioryogi smiled faintly. _'That's Kobato for ya. Clumsy but has a good heart.'_

The door opened.

Kobato stood up straight and was ready to begin her new life.

In Horitsuba City.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Okay well here you go~!**

**Don't forget to review,check out my other stories and vote for Fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until next time~! ^__^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, first chapter....i just wanted to get this out of the way so i can get back to my other on-going stories. XD

Yes, there are some things that are a bit confusing right now but don't worry many will be answered in time. (that is if the story gets enough reviews.)

**And btw i'm re-writing my original story so if you all want a file of the 'first' version of the story ask me and i'll give you it via e-mail. ^__^**

**Warning: a bit of OOC in Kobato and Ioryogi since i'm still getting used to writing them. not much either but proceed with caution. ^__^**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will. ^__^**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

Chapter one: A New Addition to the Misfit Family

* * *

Sakura was washing the dishes in the kitchen. She was humming to herself when she heard some knocking the front door. Drying her hands with a towel; she quickly walked to the door.

"Coming! I'll be there in a minute!" Sakura called out. She then dusted herself off and opened the door. "Hello?"

On the other said of the wood, she saw a girl about her age with long light brown-ish pink hair with a suitcase in one hand and a shoulder bag in another. Sakura noted that she had the biggest smile she has ever seen. She smiled back. "Yes, may I help you?"

The girl gasped before formally bowing to her. "Hello, my name is Kobato Hanato. It's nice to meet you!" Kobato then tilted her head. "Umm….oh!" She took out a piece of paper and read the name written on it. "Are you……**Fai Fluorite** by any chance?"

Ioryogi silently sighed at Kobato.

Sakura giggled. "Nope. My name's Sakura. It's nice to meet you though." She held out hand with a smile.

Kobato looked at the hand confusedly.

"_Oi! Take the hand and shake it Dobato!" _Ioryogi harshly whispered.

"Oh!" Kobato exclaimed. She took Sakura's hand and shook it.

Opening the door, Sakura gestured Kobato to enter. "Well come on in; you must be tired from all the traveling you must've done."

Kobato smiled as she entered the house. "Thank you very much Sakura-chan!"

Giggling, Sakura led Kobato to the living room and pointed at the couch. "I'll get the rest of my family. In the meantime, why don't you sit down and relax for a bit?"

Nodding, Kobato took a seat on the couch. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded happily as she left the room.

Being alone in the living room, Kobato took the time to look around from her seat. "Wow! This house looks better on the inside! And it's also bigger!"

Ioryogi scoffed as he turned to the girl. "I still think it's boring."

Kobato pouted before smiling. "Well I still think it's a very nice place!"

"We can be at the dumpster at the edge of this town and you'd still say the same thing!" Ioryogi argued while crossing his plushy arms.

"That's not true!" Kobato shouted back childishly.

"Kobato-chan!"

Kobato stood up abruptly; causing Ioryogi to fall out of the bag and onto the floor.

Coming into the room was Sakura. Behind her was a young man; about fifteen, brown hair and eyes who was smiling fondly. Behind him was a tall man in his early twenties with short spiky black hair, red eyes and a grumpy look on his face. And lastly behind him was a slightly less tall man in his twenties with short blonde hair and blue eyes and was smiling brightly.

In the blonde man's arms was what she thought was a white stuffed animal.

She thought that the white creature was really cute.

"Why hello there young lady~!" The blonde greeted her politely. "I heard from my dear Sakura-chan that you have some business with us; is that true?"

Kobato nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir!"

The blonde smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm. "Well let's introduce ourselves first." He then placed the white creature on the floor before taking a seat in another couch.

The brown-eyed young man formally bowed before taking a seat. "Hello. My name is Syaoron and it's very nice to meet you."

Sakura giggled at Syaoron's politeness; making the boy in question blushed with embarrassment.

The tall man in the room grunted while staring the girl down. "The name's Kurogane; remember that." His dark look made Kobato whimper in fear.

Laughing; the blonde smacked Kurogane's shoulder. "Now now Kuro-puu; let's not scare the poor girl. You know you'll never make more friends with that face of yours~!"

Kurogane growled at the blonde. "Like I care about stuff like that AND IT'S KUROGANE YOU MORON!"

The blonde just laughed harder; making Kurogane even angrier.

Kobato looked at Syaoron confusedly.

Syaoron who looked back at her; understood the silent question she was asking. "Don't worry about those two Kobato-chan; they're always like this." He reassured her.

Feeling a bit relieved, Kobato happily nodded.

Sakura smiled at the girl before trailing her sight to the blue plushy on the living room floor. "Um…Kobato-chan?" She pointed to the plushy. "Is that little guy yours?"

Ioryogi had held his anger aside in silence since he hated being called 'small'.

"Eh?" Kobato looked at where Sakura was pointing before smiling. "Oh!" She picked up the blue plushy with a fond smile. "This is Ioryogi-san. He has been with me as long as I can remember. He's my best friend in the whole world~!" She hugged him in her arms.

The four almost missed the faint blush on the dog's face.

"And my name's Koabto Hanato! It's nice to meet you all!" She introduced to the rest of the group.

The blonde smiled knowingly. "I see." He looked at Ioryogi with a playful smirk. "So tell me Kobato-chan; how much longer will your friend continue to play pretend in front of us?"

Kobato and Ioryogi silently gasped as the rest of the group was not shocked in the least.

The blue plushy narrowed his beady eyes in suspicion. "And exactly how do you know that?"

Kurogane humped before jamming his thumb at the white creature. "That pork bun over there is freaking similar."

"Mokona's no pork bun! Mokona is Mokona!"

The two newcomers turned their attention to the white creature that was shaking her tiny fist at Kurogane with a smile.

Ioryogi sweat-dropped. "I…I see."

The blonde man then smiled at the two. "And lastly; little ol' me. My name is Fai Fluorite---"

"FAI FLUORITE! 'THE' FAI FLUORITE!" Kobato shouted happily; dropping Ioryogi onto the floor again in the process.

The group was taken aback from Kobato's outburst however Fai regained his composure.

"Uh yes Kobato-chan; my name's Fai Fluorite." Fai then lightly frowned. "Though I am surprised you knew my name; not many people know me; so how is it that you know?"

Reaching into her bag; Kobato took out another envelope and gave it to him. "He told me to give this to you."

Fai took the envelope. "He?"

Kobato nodded.

Ioryogi climbed back onto the couch while giving a glare to Kobato. Kobato shook in fear.

Fai opened the envelope while taking out a letter and skimmed the contents inside. He frowned in sadness.

Kurogane leaned over in mild curiosity. "So, what does it say?" He could tell that whatever's written on the letter was not good news.

Mokona jumped on Fai's lap and smiled at him. "Can Mokona read the letter out loud for you?"

Putting on a fake smile (which made Kurogane twitch in annoyance); Fai gave the letter to Mokona. "Why of course dear Mokona~!"

Mokona took the letter and cleared up her throat. "Okay~!

_Dear Fai,_

_If you are reading this letter then I have passed on. I'm very sorry that you had to know about it through a piece of paper. I'm sorry about what I have said or done you in the past but I need you to do me a favor. In front of you is my foster daughter; Kabato Hanato. As you can already tell she has a lot of spank and vibrant energy. However ever since she was born, she was terribly alone so I adopted her and raised her like my own child. Since there was no one else I could turn to I write to you. Please take this child into your home. She needs a family and friends since I couldn't provide that when I was alive._

_I'm not asking for forgiveness. I know what I have done was not of best interest but I ask you as an old ally and friend to please take this girl and give her the life and we both wished we had._

_--With deep regards, Ashura Celes_

"The End~!" Mokona announced happily.

The kids and Kurogane looked over the letter in confusion.

"Ashura Celes?"

"Dear friend?"

"You mean this guy just dumped a girl on us and expects you to pick her up?"

Fai didn't say anything for a moment before plastering up a smile. "Kobato-chan; is what was written in this letter true?"

Kobato somberly nodded. "Yes Flourite-san."

Ioryogi looked at Fai with understanding. "It seems that Kobato wasn't the only one being left out of the loop."

Fai looked at the blue plushy with mild shock. "You mean you knew about this?"

Sighing, Ioryogi shook his head."The master always keeps things to himself and eventually I found out about this whole mess but I was forced to keep my mouth shut as a result if I didn't Dobato would've cried her eyes out and making things more complicated." He ended in a slightly joking fashion.

Kobato pouted in indignation. "Ioryogi-san, you're mean~!"

Sakura and Syaoron smiled at the scene.

Kurogane looked at Fai with a look. "So moron; what do you suppose we do about this?"

Sighing, Fai slowly got up from the couch. "Well I guess there's no other option." Fai went towards Kobato and hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the family~!"

"Eh?" Kobato was confused. Happy but confused.

Ioryogi angrily sighed. "Oi Dobato! He means we can stay!"

Kobato beamed in joy. "Really! We can!"

"Of course you can." Fai reassured her. "I don't see anyone who has a problem with it, right~?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope! No problem!"

Syaoron smiled. "I don't see any harm in it anyway."

Kurogane humped. "Whatever."

Mokona jumped in joy. "Yay~! A new friend to play with!" She hopped next to Ioryogi and nudged him a bit. "Isn't it great; now we can be together for a long time~!"

Ioyrogi glared at the white creature. "That's like a nightmare to me."

"Oh don't be such a grump Ioryogi-chan~!

…..

Silence filled the room.

Kobato jumped behind the couch for safety.

Ioryogi's eyes glowed in rage. "What…did…you…just called me?"

Mokona's smile became a playful smirk. "What's wrong? Don't like the name. Mokona can call you something else~! Maybe something like Ioryogi-tan or Ioryogi-wanwan or maybe----"

Mokona never got to finish her list as she jumped away just in time before Ioryogi's flame attack kicked in.

"THAT'S IT YOU FURBALL! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN ROAST YOU LIKE THE PORK BUN YOU ARE!" Ioryogi jumped off the couch and started to run after Mokona who in turn ran away in mock-fear.

"Help! Help! Meanie Ioryogi-chan is chasing me~!"

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!"

The chase went on up the stairs and into the second floor where the rest heard crashes, shouting, and laughter echoing throughout the house.

Syaoron shook his head in mild amusement. "Well at least Mokona won't be bothering Kurogane as much."

Kobato peeked over from the couch. She laughed awkwardly.

Sakura walked towards her and took her hand. "Well since you'll be staying with us, why don't we take you to your new room? It's a good thing we have vacant rooms." She led Kobato up the stairs while Syaoron took her suitcase and followed the pair.

Fai smiled at Kobato who was profusely thanking them for getting her a new room. Then he turned his attention to Kurogane who was not only frowning but glaring as well. "Kuro-tan, what seems to be the problem~?"

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "After being together for 5 years, you still find some nerve to hide things from me."

Fai was shocked to say the least but that shock slowly turned into a frown. "I-I was going to tell you but ever since I've been with you and our other friends the subject seemed to have slipped from my mind. The letter brought the memories back though." He looked up to his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Kuro-sama; I just….there are some things I just can't say and I can't talk about this…not now anyway."

Kurogane sighed as he made his way towards Fai and hugged him tightly; giving the blonde the warmth and reassurance he needed. "Fine. I won't make you talk about it right now but be prepared to talk about later because I'm not dropping the topic…not by a long shot." He promised firmly.

Fai giggled; causing vibrations on Kurogane's chest. "Kuro-sama's is always right. That's why he's a good daddy right?"

Kurogane humphed in content. "Damn straight."

A sound of glass shattering was heard from the second floor.

"Wahh~! Ioryogi-chan broke the vase~!"

"Oh shut up! I wasn't even near it Pork-bun!"

"Wah~! I made Ioryogi-pon mad again~!"

"COME OVER HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU ANGER!"

Kurogane sighed angrily as he let go of Fai and rolled up his sleeves. "Time for a can of whoop-ass." He stomped up the stairs. "Creatures or not there are rules in this house that they need to follow!"

Fai clapped happily at Kurogane's strict motives. "That's Daddy for you~! Always so hard on the kids~!" When Kurogane disappeared from line of vision he let his smile dropped.

This is not what he things to lead up to. But he couldn't just leave Kobato alone. Not like what _He_ did. He'll be the best parent that kid will ever had; of course with Kuro-sama's help.

He shook his head in the hilarity of the situation.

"Oh Ashura; even in death you keep disappointing others right?"

Knowing his question won't be answered, Fai went into the kitchen and starting making some sweets for the family.

After all, it's not everyday that you meet a sweet girl and angry plushy and then they stay at your house.

Just a couple of things to add to their family of Misfits.

Oh, what a life.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE~!  
**

**

* * *

**Yeah, a bit weak but it'll get better~! i'm sure of it!

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until next time~! ^__^  
**


End file.
